


Arrogant Little Shits are Shyer Than They Seem

by viixiie



Category: Pitch Perfect 2 - Fandom
Genre: Becommissar Week, F/F, becommissar, kink au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viixiie/pseuds/viixiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first of little hookup escapades between Beca Mitchell and the Kommissar since they'd arrived in Copenhagen, and afterwards, they know it won't be their last.<br/>But when Beca shows up a little earlier than planned, she learns something she'd never had expected from the cocky, confident Kommissar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant Little Shits are Shyer Than They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I've had from the beginning, and most of it is inspired from "the Julie thing", as most of you seem to call it.  
> Enjoy! I'm sure it'll be a bit late but I'm gonna try to write as many of these days as I can! *insert determined emoji*
> 
> Also, note- this isn't full dom/sub, it's more like hard sex with Beca totally taking over and Luisa being adorable and shy. Fight me<3

Beca finished dinner with the Bellas a bit early but still rushed as much as she could to return to the room without being suspicious, claiming that she was "a little nervous and wanted to go for a walk to calm her nerves". Her team seemed to buy it, besides Chloe taking a few refusals before she finally accepted that Beca wanted to walk alone, and a weirdly knowing look from Fat Amy.

Okay, so Beca had snuck off three times already and returned late, once with her lips a few shades darker than when she'd left.

So what? She was a grown adult. Right?

"God, why is everything fancy here?" she demanded into the silence of her hotel room as she stripped out of the deep maroon cocktail dress and white denim jacket and heels she'd worn to dinner. "Why do we dress up so much for damn fish?" White shorts and a loose-fitting black crop top replaced the restrictive dress, and she pulled her now-wavy hair from its updo as she hurried back from the room and nearly collided with Amy.

"You're lookin' pretty sexed up, there, short stuff, where's the party?" 

Beca's mind raced for an excuse, as practically-half-naked-and-barefoot was clearly not choice aesthetic when one was going out for a walk. Finally, she dropped her shoulders, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, yeah, I'm.. Meeting someone."

"I know. You tell your boy toy you've been seeing Aryan Beauty?" Amy asked nonchalantly, making Beca's eyes snap wide open before she realized, yeah, it was kind of obvious it would be Kommissar if she snuck off at Worlds.

"If you must know, yes, and we're cutting it off sexually, what with him leaving and all. Romance and sex are different, y'know. Can I go now?"

Amy grinned in her own sort of triumph. "Go get 'er, Tiger," she commanded, holding her hands up like claws and purring. Beca gave her an awkward nod, and turned to make her way toward Kommissar's room before she could see the more obscene pantomimes Fat Amy started doing towards her retreating form.

 

The German had given Beca a key to her room, having told the desk she'd lost hers, and Beca had quickly grown accustomed to knocking twice and stepping right in to see her.

This time, however, a sound like a sharp gasp greeted her knock.  _I'm not THAT early,_ Beca thought, hesitating before pushing open the door to a darkened room.  _I can't be.. can I?_

A short sound stopped Beca before she could announce her presence in the large room, and the brunette rounded the corner to find the familiar blonde in a position that turned Beca's face deep red. 

She was on her back in the center of her bed, one hand holding the comforter in her fist while the other was hidden behind a beautifully toned leg. Beca watched her back arch slightly as her chest heaved and her head rolled back, mouth open, eyes closed. Beca had to take a moment to compose herself before she heard the German speaking.

"Gott, ja... Bitte, bitte, schwer-" She cut herself off with a whimper, and Beca could tell the moment she pushed into herself. "Dort, dort, ziehen, mein Gott.. Ahh, scheisse, schwerer, Beca!"

Her head rolled to the side, and her eyes snapped open just as a sharp whimper escaped Beca's lips. The Kommissar seemed frozen, a look of shock on her face and her hand stilled, and Beca finally took it upon herself to take a slow step forward.

This seemed to snap Kommissar out of her trance, as she fired off apologies in what seemed to be every language she knew. She sat up quickly, her mind racing off too quickly to think to do anything by way of covering herself, while Beca simply decided that if the spluttering blonde wasn't aware of the Bella's blatant attraction to her yet, she was fulfilling the dumb blonde trope and needed a wake-up call regardless.

Beca had made it to Kommissar's bedside and couldn't help her eyes from skimming over Kommissar's seriously STUNNING body, which seemed to stop her. Even in the dark of the room, Beca could see the German's pupils blown wide.

Good God.

In a moment of boldness, or maybe stupidity- probably both- Beca reached out carefully and took the Kommissar's hand, her fingers skimming down a sinfully soft arm to take hold of it. She dropped her gaze as she felt her cheeks redden, pulling the hand gently to sit once more between Kommissar's legs and trying to ignore the dark eyes boring into the side of her face.

A sharp outward breath told her that the blonde had been holding it the entire time, but it was quickly sucked in again as Beca hesitantly pushed a finger against one of the Kommissar's to guide it back into her. She found herself biting her lip, unable to look away from the slow, hesitant motions of her rival, until said woman half-murmured, half-whimpered her name.

"Do you plan to make me do something else, or is this where I become your personal pornography for the evening?" Kommissar asked, her voice quiet and husky with arousal, and if Beca had been conflicted at all before, she was definitely certain now.

"Christ, Kommissar, you could take me with your voice if you kept on," Beca muttered, still amazed at the unusual amount of vulnerability on Kommissar's face. It was so unlike her.

"Luisa."

"What?"

"My name. I have a request."

Beca could see her face redden ad she averted her eyes briefly- and it was, somehow, still arousing. "Alright, yeah, what?"

A brief hesitation. "I am not Kommissar. Not now. I'm... What would you call it? A switch? And I would like to try.."

Beca wondered if her jaw was even still on her skull. "You want me to be your dom?" she questioned, incredulous.

"That is the word. Yes. If you-"

"Sweet God, have mercy, I think I already came." Arrogant, confident, flirty Kommissar, was suddenly submissive and shy.

And Beca had thought she couldn't possibly be any hotter.

"Alright, stand up," Beca said suddenly, stepping back. Luisa was on her feet almost instantly, the faintest of smiles on her lips. Beca looked her up and down, whispered a quick "damn", and lunged, pulling Luisa's lower lip with her teeth before kissing her. She tasted like cinnamon and sweet wine, and Beca found herself moaning into her mouth.

This was usually the time they'd be grabbing for eachother's clothes, but as Luisa was in only a bra and Beca in a crop top and low-rise shorts, that was hardly an option. Beca's nails dug into Luisa's upper arms instead, but she arched into the blonde with a gasp as soft, warm fingers suddenly gripped her hips hard, sending pools of heat into her belly.  _That's it._

The tiny Bella was stronger than she seemed. She shoved Luisa back until her knees hit the bed and she fell over onto it with a whine, arching her back slightly at just Beca crawling over her lap. 

_She's going to kill me.._

Starting slowly, Beca rolled her hips in circles, staring down at the blonde. This alone made her bite her lip and squirm, and Beca smirked, speeding up. With every little whimper and whine she grew a bit faster, soon rolling her hips instead of circling them. At some point her hands began to wander, tracing over Luisa's delicious abs and up to follow the lines of her collarbone, then her neck.

"Beca, beißen, Gott verdammt," Luisa whined finally, and a moment later followed with a breathy, "bite.. me. Please." Beca willingly complied, sinking her teeth into first Luisa's shoulder, then the sensitive skin over her pulse point and reveling in the progressively more desperate moans she received.

But she wasn't going to be quite so simple.

"Up," she ordered breathlessly, drawing her tongue away from a quickly-darknening hickey she'd left on Luisa's collarbone. "On your knees, and turn around."

Luisa did as she was told, sitting with forced patience like an innocent child and visibly shivering as she watched Beca pull her cloth belt out of the loops on her shorts.

"Hands," Beca said, and Luisa held her hands up in fists, wrists together, whimpering in anticipation as Beca first looped them together, then tied them up to the top of the headboard, leaving Luisa braced up by her arms, bent forward.

"Fuck, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen," Beca murmured, climbing onto the matteress behind her and smirking as the light fingers trailing down her spine made her shiver. She dragged her finger back up, sliding her hand into Luisa's hair and suddenly closing her fist, pulling the German's head back. Luisa cried out, her hips rocking forward and a whine escaping her as it brought no relief.

"Ich werde dich ficken, bis Sie schreien." The Bella's voice was low, almost a growl as she spoke right into Luisa's ear, and the voice combined with the language reduced Luisa to desperate groans.

A light hand trailed from Luisa's throat down her torso, making its way at a painfully slow pace to hover between the Aryan's legs. They were already trembling with need, and Beca felt herself shiver against Luisa's back at how unbelievably hot that was.

Luisa choked out a moan as Beca finally started circling her clit, light and slow to tease her even further and slowly getting faster and pressing a little harder.

"Beca, mein Gott, I need you to fuck me. Please."

Luisa's voice was husky, deep and raspy with lust, and her head hung between her arms in her ecstasy. Beca bit down hard on the older woman's shoulder to muffle a moan of her own, pushing two fingers into her right off and not being able to supress that moan.

"Good God, Luisa, you are so fucking wet," Beca whined, curling her fingers and pressing upwards to stroke hard against Luisa's g-spot. The German swore, and as Beca pulled her head back again and drew out another shuddring moan, she could see Luisa's teeth digging into her lip. The sight brought a smirk to Beca's face, and she shifted her hand to press the heel of her palm to press against Luisa's clit as she rolled her wrist faster, hitting Luisa's g-spot over and over until she could feel her shaking. "Harder," Luisa begged slowly, close to the edge and barely able to think in German, let alone English. "I.. need... to-" "Wait," Beca commanded, tightening her hold on the soft blonde hair in her hand.

The German trembled, eyes squeezed shut, jaw gaping in a silent moan as she forced herself to hold back. Beca leaned in until she was wight at Luisa's ear, and with a smirk, she lowered her voice an octave.

"Kommen für mich, Luisa," Beca practically purred, and she bit her lip as Luisa shuddered, clenching around her fingers and falling almost entire lax against the ties. She gave tiny whimpers with every breath, soft sounds that shook with her trembling body, and being so close to her face the sounds made Beca ache. 

The Bella rubbed her fingers over Luisa's entrance, grinning triumphantly at every jolt and gasp the sensitive woman gives whenever Beca would brush her clit.

"Fuck, Luisa, I should come early more often."

Luisa smiled suddenly, usually a beautiful sight but now one filled with mischief. "You haven't come yet," she said, the low purr of the Kommissar returning to her voice and completely ruining any last shred of Beca that may have no yet been totally turned on. "Now, it is your turn."

 

The marks on Beca's stomach and inner thighs are hard to explain when she returns the next morning in her crop top and shorts, and Chloe is rather unhappy that Beca is constantly sitting down for her "soreness", but Beca can't stop grinning.

And when the Bellas kick ass at Worlds, she finds Luisa's face backstage. They don't have time to speak, but their brief, shared nod is enough.

Congratulatory sex is the best kind. Especially when it involves one Kommissar with a need to win back her dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> Gott, ja... Bitte, bitte, schwer- God, yes, please, please, harder  
> Dort, dort, ziehen, mein Gott- Ahh, scheisse, schwerer, Beca!- There, there, pull, my God.. Ahh, shit, harder, Beca!  
> Beca, beißen, Gott verdammt- Beca, bite, God damn  
> Ich werde dich ficken, bis Sie schreien- I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming  
> Kommen für mich, Luisa- Come for me, Luisa


End file.
